


【北树】夜夜生情·第①夜（联文）

by horipon



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horipon/pseuds/horipon
Summary: 当松村北斗再次见到那个粉头发的青年时只有用长长的沉默来化解自己的尴尬，像是初次见面般生疏又狭促的打招呼。夜晚包容人们干的蠢事，当然也包括他俩的，人们用夜晚安慰自己的糊涂，当然也包含他俩。当然最后当他们为对方交换了戒指时完全没觉得自己当初做了蠢事。
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 9





	【北树】夜夜生情·第①夜（联文）

**Author's Note:**

> 欢乐北树担们的快乐脑洞，一个由群聊引发的联文。
> 
> “适合不伦戏的SCBD和适合一夜情的TZS”引发的各种联想。
> 
> OOC和巨雷发言一个也不能少，剧情发展谁也不知道但是先搞上簧色再说！

*  
第①夜  
*

松村北斗不知道怎么办才好，手心罕见地有些出汗，坐在吧台前盯着面前高地优吾刚给他点的那杯龙舌兰愣神。酒吧的灯光晦暗不明使他有点看不明白好友看着他的眼神的含义，也看不明白好友在跟他谈起杰西时摸着左手无名指的戒指的动作到底是有意还是无意。松村北斗突然觉得自己其实离高地优吾很远，是他侧头也望不到的距离，要不然为什么明明周遭环境不是很嘈杂但是他还是听不清高地优吾的声音，只能从传到耳朵里堪堪的几个音节来猜测整句话的意思。

高地优吾说他要结婚了，松村北斗当然为他感到高兴；高地优吾说他要跟杰西结婚了，松村北斗：“……我不太建议你们刚相处没多久就结婚，以你朋友的立场。”

高地优吾显然是猜到了松村北斗会这么说，倒也没有生气，或者可以说他的情绪根本没有波澜，好像是观察式地保持着微笑摸挲着戒指，片刻之后把他面前的那杯龙舌兰拿起一饮而尽然后又叫住酒保给他再续上一杯新的酒。

“北斗，别担心。”高地优吾语气轻柔似乎很耐心的给因看他吞下一整杯烈酒而蹙眉的松村北斗解释，“我当然是经过深思熟虑的……”接着又好像安慰自己一般接着低语，“我已经深思熟虑过了。”

松村北斗也不多说什么，手指圈住面前酒杯指腹触到盛了冰块的玻璃杯留下一圈雾气，酒吧里的钢琴手开始奏乐，向夜行动物们宣告着后半夜到来。他从不阻拦好友做决定尤其是在朋友们的决定已经毫无回转余地的时候，他即使是有苦口婆心的话聚在嘴边也不会讲出来，热诚衷心的劝告也只是点到为止，对着好友摆出一副“你开心就好的表情”之后便不再多言默默品咂着已经被他放置很久的龙舌兰。

高地优吾不置可否的耸了耸肩膀再次把面前酒杯里的液体一饮而尽收起了目光，“还有，这个，”他从外套的内兜了掏出来出一个小巧盒子放到吧台上滑到松村北斗面前，松村北斗挑眉接住盒子看着他的动作等他接下来的话，“杰西的戒指好像指围不太合适，明天帮我带去珠宝店里修一下好么？”高地优吾的声音合着零碎的钢琴声响起来。

“你们怎么不自己去？”松村北斗偏了偏头表示自己并不是很想帮忙，但也没有把盒子推回去。

“杰西现在还在国外，而且明早我得赶飞机，所以拜托了。”高地优吾双手合十半是解释半是开玩笑般的哀求，他知道好友一定会答应帮他这个小忙，甚至不打算再听松村北斗的回复就已经整理外套起身准备离开。

松村北斗当然会答应，也不怪高地优吾会如此笃定。他目送好友离开座位跟酒保讨来小票没再讲话就当是自己也默许了。

就在高地优吾离开的功夫酒吧门口似乎发生了不小的骚动，室内的声音逐渐变得繁杂了起来，但松村北斗并没有在意，只是在酒保询问他是否需要续杯的时候点了点头。不一会刚刚发生的骚乱就像学生时代上课时会被层层传递的小纸条一样迅速传到了吧台，路过门口骚乱现场过来的熟客一脸兴奋地拉着酒保讲着刚刚自己看到的一幕：一位客人把酒浇了另一位客人一身，原因是对方摸了一位女士的屁股。

“这小子怕是想英雄救美然后来个一夜情吧，嗐，这种老掉牙的套路我还真是很久都没见过了……”

松村北斗听着不置可否的笑了，他确实不太相信在这种场合下有纯粹的义举。而当他再次抬眼时嚼着这些无聊的的谈资的熟客却飞速闭上了嘴巴。

骚动的源头顶着一头粉发在熟客的噤声中淡定地坐到松村北斗旁边的空位上，目不斜视地抬手示意酒保给他上一杯黑麦威士忌。

松村北斗瞥了那人一眼，侧脸很好看，他在心里评价，看起来性格应该也很张狂。粉色的头发堪堪盖住眼睛，耳垂上挂着银色耳环，下颌骨在没有多少肉的脸上顶出明显的弧线，左手搭在吧台上让人可以隐约看见从皮衣外套袖子里露出来夸张的半个表盘，酒吧昏暗灯光打在那人的皮夹克上似乎能泛起微弱的水光。

松村北斗企图不动声色地撤一下自己的凳子，他不想跟这种看起来明显带有攻击性的麻烦人物坐得太近。但是没有成功，他低头进而不悦地由皱起了眉毛，因为就他看到的而言无法揣测旁边这位刚刚引起了骚乱的青年究竟是有意还是无意地蹬住了他凳子的横梁以至于他的凳子无法如愿移动。

“抱歉。”粉发的青年扣酒杯的沿口侧过身来哑着声音对松村北斗道歉，并在他的注视下利落地撤回了脚。

“没什么，请不要在意。”松村北斗空咽了一口口水，喉结艰难地随着他的动作滚动，他显然是没能想到对方颇为有礼，或者说在刚刚那杯酒精的催化下受了那人低哑嗓音的蛊惑脑袋里有一瞬间的空白随后他又控制住了自己。

当然这并不能算是失态。松村北斗回过神来安慰着自己开始借由把玩面前高地优吾丢给他的盒子的空档偷瞄身旁的那人，只是因为纯粹的好奇。却发现对方也在观察他。

无意撞上那位青年试探的目光，松村北斗却好像心虚一般的手中无力，被捏在指尖的小小圆环不可思议地溜出指缝无视他的惊慌直直下坠。

那枚戒指落在地面上的声音被酒吧舞台上布鲁斯歌手滑腻的唱腔遮掩掉了，松村北斗没有注意到那块小金属滚落到了哪里，只是察觉身旁的人迅速地伏了一下身，然后他就猝不及防地被人拍了肩膀。还是那个低哑声音，只不过这次他的声音是糖衣炮弹般炸在他的耳边的：“先生你的戒指掉了。”松村北斗没敢侧头与人对视，他本应该与对方对视道谢的，他的脖颈如同被施了咒语一般僵硬而无法移动，只能保持着侧身的姿势尽量避免自己有过大动作而会产生不必要的身体接触，张开手掌让人把那枚戒指放进他的手心然后道谢着收下，并把那个指环重新放回盒子。

“婚戒？”身旁的人没打算离开的样子反而变本加厉地探过头来看着松村北斗把戒指收好，饶有趣味又小心翼翼地询问。

“婚戒。”松村北斗如实回答，但又不想说得太多。

“不用戴上么？”

“啊……不是……”松村北斗不知道该如何解释，龙舌兰的后劲上来使他的舌头有点打结。

但是松村北斗能感受到对方听了他结结巴巴的回复之后眯起眼睛用暧昧的目光把他从头到脚看透，让他在这份窘迫之中不动声色地被那意味不明的目光烧红了耳尖。

“您这是出门猎艳？”一个轻不可闻地笑伴着潮湿的热气糊住了松村北斗的耳廓，让他的脑子有东西里嗡嗡作响。

“如果可以的话，我能否邀请您到我楼上的房间接着喝一杯？”陌生的青年盯着那绯红的耳尖似乎笃定了自己心中的猜想，熟练又自然的搭上了松村北斗的肩膀开口询问。

“乐意奉陪。”不知道是不甘心被人调笑还是真的酒劲上来，松村北斗几乎是没有犹豫就答应了这份邀约。

酒吧的楼上就是酒店的住宿处真的是方便的设计，松村北斗望着观景电梯外的夜景暗自腹诽，只是为了不让自己听见胸腔里快速跳动的心脏而刻意转移注意力，他在跟进电梯时就在控制自己，在介于期待未知的刺激和一时冲动的懊悔之间反复煎熬，甚至没有看自己要去几楼并在突来急停的失重感中片刻目眩下意识扶了下身前的人。

“怎么？”对方堪称体贴地回手，声音干净又

松村北斗摆手示意他没有事，接着就被人扣住手腕拖到走廊里。他稍微恢复了一点理智，血液在体内好像流得比刚才慢了一些，直到酒店房间门响起干净的“咔嚓”的落锁声，他已经完全调整好了自己，以至于确信不会落入别人的步调。

“你要在上面还是下面？”粉头发的青年边把外套脱下来边相当贴心地问毫无羞涩地坐在房间里的沙发上的人。

松村北斗没有回答，或者说他只是没有用语言进行回答，他盯着脱下皮质外套之后只穿着宽宽大大的衬衫拨弄床头电灯的那人，站起身来用一个干涩的吻对问题进行回复。

粉发的人顺势拥住了他，鼻息里透着笑意地轻哼，鼻尖磨蹭着鼻尖，伸出舌头去描松村北斗的薄唇，将自己眼底欲望的火引上他的身体。

松村北斗呼吸一滞，手绕到对面人的背上伸进松垮的衬衣摩挲着他的腰，接着好像是不满足一样地扯着对方的衬衫，用了力要把对方揉进自己的怀里，他能尝到对方舌尖上残留的黑麦威士忌的味道，吸着他的舌头与他在自己的口腔里纠缠，他能感觉到对方的身体开始发烫，自然也能察觉到自己被这火烧的发热，他扯开自己的领口让热气散出来些，不得不承认只是与这人接吻他就硬了起来。

粉头发的青年笑眯了眼睛，鼻腔里的轻哼带着轻颤通过舌头被松村北斗吞下，下身有意无意地磨着他已经藏不住的鼓成一大包的裆部的布料，一边摸索着在松村北斗的怀里去解他衣服的扣子。

松村北斗没抗拒这份主动，反而加深了这个吻，勾着对方的舌头和自己纠缠，唾液不断分泌又被两人吞咽来不及被吞下的就沿着嘴角淌下来，掐着他的腰去刮肋骨上没剩几两的肉。面前人被逗弄得在口腔深处溢出来幼兽一般细微的呻吟声。松村北斗头皮发麻，颅内有热浪托着大脑轻飘飘地游动，电流窜上背脊让人一阵战栗，他七手八脚地揉开对方的腰带和裤链拉下了他的裤子，在两人粗重的呼吸之间用手去揉捏怀里人紧实的臀肉。

片刻之后两个人摔在酒店宽大的双人床上，粉发青年的嘴唇与松村北斗的得以暂时分开，松村北斗躺下看着他眼睛里湿漉漉的雾气和微红的眼眶，耳垂上的环惹眼闪亮，任由对方骑在自己身上扯开他的裤子。

他们好像是因为某个关于这种金属环的误会才发展成现在这个样子的，松村北斗眼神迷离地盯着那对耳环反思，一面把跟他衣服忙活的人拉下来与自己的胸膛相贴。

青年柔软的发梢蹭着他的鼻尖却并不老实，手指沾了唾液去戳松村北斗的乳晕，微凉的触感刺得他也哼出了声，哆嗦着拂过窄腰沿着明晰的脊线划开臀缝。

松村北斗摸到那些褶皱的时候身旁的人颤抖着咬着自己的嘴唇，呼吸也变得慌乱了起来，他却像是受到了什么鼓舞一样手指探入对方的后穴，肠壁的肉褶立刻吸上了他的手指让他艰难前行，轻微的动作立即就能化成一声声闷哼和窄道里聚起来的热流，扩张的过程对两个人都是巨大的折磨，彼此都在忍耐着开拓温暖的肠腔，直到入口不再紧紧绞住并在一起的手指才在彼此看不见的地方小口地吐气。

松村北斗抽出了手指扶着自己硬挺的性器在对方的穴口摩擦，企图抚平那些温暖的褶皱，惹得对方喉咙里荡漾轻声的闷哼，抓着他的手示意他快进入自己。

“你要在上面，还是下面？”松村北斗哑着声音问，拥着青年发烫的身体在他耳边吹气。

粉发青年抿着嘴唇坐了起来，俯视着被自己差不多扒干净的人，忍着聚在唇边的呻吟毫不示弱的握着松村北斗的手用力又谨慎地往下坐，让龟头顶进湿软入口，身上便立即被铺上了一片鸡皮疙瘩，乳头就在这种情况下挺立了起来。

松村北斗眯着眼看着，莫名感到口干舌燥，阴茎在对方的身体里有肿胀了几分，让人倒吸凉气紧绷身体，肉壁绞着性器难以深入，自己被人压着又不好挺身发力只得等着身上人来试探。

“哈……啊啊……”青年深深吐气调整着自己的姿势好让松村北斗能完全被他吞下，左右晃动腰身寻一个稍微舒服点的角度，在稍微适应了一下之后进而大开大合地骑在松村北斗身上律动，仿佛被插入的人是松村北斗，而他妄图用暴力使对方就范。

松村北斗红了眼睛，坐起身来把人裹在怀里，脸埋在青年的颈窝里留下细密的轻吻；一只手在怀中人瘦削的脊背上游走，一只手托着紧实的臀瓣配合着他律动试探着去寻找体内每一次敏感的弱点；腰用力地挺出，让对方来不及尖叫就软在他怀里，臀用力地后翘，腰身紧绷出流畅的弧度而被他掐在手里。

“嗯嗯……哈……”两个人的呼吸交叠在一起，空气里满是炽热又糜乱的气味让人上瘾，撞击时的噗噗水声清晰可闻。

粉发青年脸上脖子上胸口上都染上了潮红，伏在松村北斗的胸口流着泪泄了出来。松村北斗大脑一瞬间空白，耳朵里只听到青年高潮时的呜咽声，阴茎配合着对方抽搐的后穴缴械，一同瘫软在一片狼藉的双人床上。

“看样子您确实是在寻求刺激的。”粉发的青年平稳了呼吸戏谑的笑着，愉悦的泪痕还亮晶晶地挂在脸上但却十分老实地被松村北斗扣在怀里，“背德的滋味是不是格外香醇？”

松村北斗阖着眼睑没有回答，他没有义务回答一夜情对象的疑问，即使这是由一个误会引发的事故。他们不会再见到了，他想。只要现在他踏出这间房间的大门他们之间就再也不会有什么交集，连姓名都不必交换。“末班的电车应该没有了。”青年伸出左臂绕过他的头顶读出手腕上手表显示的数字，意味不明地提醒他。

“没关系。”松村北斗声音里带了浓浓睡意，似乎经历了一场短暂地失忆，因为等他再次睁眼时天已经亮了，窗帘阻隔了外面的世界，只有隐约的光束帮他判断时间。房间里暧昧的气味已经消散殆尽，陌生的室内装潢和天花板让人的头脑无比清醒，松村北斗轻手轻脚地离床从地上捡起手机确认完时间之后不禁开始佩服自己的生物钟，在对方还在熟睡时迅速地收拾好衣服便谈不上狼狈地落荒而逃。

“没关系，也不必再见。”相同的内心独白在不同的地方响起。

关于夜晚，人们大多宽恕自己做的糊涂事。

-Tbc-

**Author's Note:**

> TZS:第一晚你话好少……  
> SCBD：我社恐。  
> TZS：社恐你还来？  
> SCBD：不来白不来。


End file.
